


Визитка

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Пристегните ремни и приготовьтесь, мы готовы начать презентацию.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка

Объект нашего сегодняшнего изучения — Старбакс.

Что же такое Старбакс и из чего он сделан?

Все началось около восьмидесяти лет назад, когда объекты А (Стивен Роджерс) и Б (Джеймс Барнс) выдвинулись из начала координат навстречу друг другу. Столкновение было неизбежно, удар произошел лоб в лоб. Что было дальше?

Как мы видим на схеме, притяжение объектов было достаточно сильным, чтобы удержать их на орбите друг друга на долгие годы. Благодаря диффузии объекты А и Б сильно увязли друг в друге: выровнялась концентрация их энергии.

Как и полагается запутанным частицам, когда что-то происходило с одним — это влияло и на второго.

Когда Стив попытался попасть в армию — также призвали и Баки. Они разминулись, но, по природе своей, ненадолго.

Для следующей встречи Стиву пришлось перейти в другое агрегатное состояние, после чего его масса увеличилась в несколько раз.

Это и позволило ему притянуться обратно к Баки.

В следующий раз их раскинуло надолго: чтобы удерживать их на большом расстоянии, пришлось прибегнуть к заморозке.

На этом слайде изображены наши объекты, воссоединенные спустя семьдесят лет.

Часть объекта Б была утрачена, но, как мы видим, на связь с объектом А это не повлияло. 

Возможно, длительное нахождение объектов на расстоянии сделало их более чувствительными к разлуке. Теперь они не отходят друг от друга. Согласно теории, источником этого аномального поведения является Стив.

К сожалению, стабилизацию состояния мы пронаблюдать не смогли — Баки вновь был утерян. В объекте А немедленно запустилась сильная химическая реакция. 

Наконец, после пяти лет ожидания мы можем вновь созерцать соединение энергий. Потрясающей красоты явление! 

Наши наблюдаемые объекты преодолели еще один этап развития и, кажется, не намерены в ближайшее время терять друг друга. Из чего следует, что у нас будет еще много возможностей подробнее изучить их природу.

Спасибо за внимание! В эфире была команда Infinity Starbucks!

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021/works"> target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/9a/9f/4dNsW6ov_o.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
